You don t know who you are (Sequel zu Reunite)
by Kisarai Tao
Summary: Shiori hat sich in der 13 eingerichtet und es hat sich der Alltag eingestellt. Eines Tages gibt es einen Überdimensionalen Hollowangriff, der tiefe Spuren an Jushiro zurücklässt. Die junge Frau aus seiner neuen Krankenstation ist für ihn da. (Muss euch nicht gefallen, aber lasst euch von meiner schlechten Zusammenfassung nicht abschrecken). Bleach gehört mir nicht.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Leute, das ist ein Sequel zu „Reunite". Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wer Shiori ist, dann schlage ich vor, dass ihr zuerst den Oneshot lest.

Bleach gehört mich nicht!

Nur Shiori und einige Nebencharaktere, die hier genannt werden und später vielleicht vorkommen :D

So, hier habt ihr das erste Kapitel, viel Spaß beim lesen. (Wurde nicht gebetat, sollte aber trotzdem lesbar sein.) Würde mich wahnsinnig über Kommentare und Reviews freuen :D

Meine Krankenstation sollte nicht weit von den Bädern des Kommandanten entfernt sein.

Das Bad war riesig und ungeteilt. Aber jetzt, wo ich auch im Squad untergebracht war und sich meine kleine Station nicht weit von seinen Unterkünften befand, verwendeten wir die Bäder gemeinsam.

Ich wollte nicht, dass Juushiro von meinen Patienten gestört wurde und gelegentlich benutzte ich die Bäder auch, also fühlte er sich etwas unwohl, wenn wir das gleiche Bad benutzten. Er hatte Angst in einem Moment in das Bad u kommen, wenn ich gerade auch duschte. Das zeigte er nicht, aber er war so rein und so unschuldig, wie seine Zanpakuto. Um ihm also zu erlauben meine Privatsphäre zu bewahren, errichtete ich aus starkem Material, das ich mit meinem Reiatsu versetzt hatte, eine Wand und teilte das Bad so in zwei Teile. Er hatte seinen Teil und ich den meinen, den ich auch meine Patienten nutzen ließ. So hörte ich auch, was in seinem Bad vor sich ging. Da mein Reiatsu in die Wand eingewebt war, konnte ich jederzeit durch sie hindurchsehen, wie durch einen einseitigen Spielgel.

Juushiro schien das manchmal zu vermuten, deshalb zog er sich niemals ganz aus, sondern behielt immerzu einen Lendenschurz an. So brauchte ich keine Gewissensbisse zu haben, dass ich ihn ausspionierte.

Manchmal sah ich zu ihm hinüber, wie er duschte. Manchmal pfiff er vor sich hin, manchmal summte er und einmal tanzte er sogar, aber als er fast ausrutschte begnügte er sich lieber mit dem summen. Wenn ich einen schweren Tag hatte, dann munterte er mich so ohne es zu wissen immer auf. Und manchmal, wenn er einen schweren Tag hatte, dann war er ganz still. Er ging rein, zog sich aus und ließ seine Kleidungsstücke achtlos auf dem nassen Boden stellt er das Wasser entweder brühend heiß oder eisig kalt ein und ließ es einfach fließen. Juushiro wandte sein Gesicht dem Wasserstrahl zu, dann fuhr er sich durch die nassen Haare, senkte den Kopf, stützte sich mit seinen Armen an der Wand ab und ließ das Wasser auf seinen bloßen Nacken fließen. Seine Muskel waren dann sehr verspannt und er stand so lange da, bis er das Problem, welches ihn beschäftigte löste und seine Muskeln sich entspannten. Dann duschte er richtig und ging als neuer Mensch mit frischer Energie hinaus. In diesen Momenten machte ich mir Sorgen um ihn, aber wenn er ging, so musste auch ich ein wenig lächeln.

An einem Tag kam die große Warnung und wir kämpften gegen viele Hollows. Es gab so viele Opfer, dass es Shinigamiblut regnete, vermischt mit dem dicken, schwarzen Blut der Hollows und der Arrancar. Es war ein langer, erbitterter Kampf und er währte wirklich entsetzlich lang. Zwischendurch musste ich zwischen der 4. und der 13. Einheit wechseln und versorgte die Verwundeten. Es waren viele, unendlich viele, aber doch nicht genug. Der Kampf war hart und es hätte noch mehr geben sollen. Dass dem nicht so war bedeutete, dass es Tote gab. Zu viele Tote. Ich konnte nicht mehr an die Front, es gab zu viel zu tun.

Als der Kampf geschlagen war zählten wir die Toten. Es waren viele. Die Kommandanten hielten ein Treffen ab, ich hielt mit Isane die Stellung. Hier und da schnappte ich Unterhaltungsfetzen auf, die von Jushiro und Toshiro handelten. Der kleine Kommandant hatte sich seinen Arm gebrochen und ein Fuß war vollkommen zertrümmert, aber das würde Kommandantin Unohana auf der Versammlung schnell heilen können. Über Ukitakes Verletzungen erfuhr ich nichts, aber er hatte viele Kameraden verloren. Gute Freunde und lange Bekanntschaften. Er wollte überall gleichzeitig sein und gab sich jetzt bestimmt die Schuld an jedem einzelnen Todesfall.

Einige Stunden später war ich endlich fertig und ging mich reinigen. Was Wasser war warm und wohltuend. Als ich fertig war und mir ein weiches Nachthemd anlegte, hörte ich Geräusche aus dem anderen Bad. Ich schloss kurz die Augen uns sah dann durch die Wand. Was ich sah, erschreckte mich. Es war nicht das Blut, das an ihm klebte oder seine Kleidung, die hier und da grausam zerfetzt war oder seine schmerzvolle Haltung, wie er langsam ins Bad ging. Nein, es war der leere Blick, der in seinen Augen lag, der mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Ich hatte einen Augenblick lang richtig Angst, bis er bei einem Versuch sich auszuziehen einen gepeinigten Ausdruck in den Augen bekam, bevor er zur Seite kippte und reglos auf dem Boden liegen blieb. Also war seine Seele nicht gestorben. Dann konnte ich ihm noch helfen. Ich verließ das Bad und lief um das Gebäude herum, aber nicht zu schnell, damit niemand bemerkte, wo ich so schnell hinwollte. Jeder wusste, wenn ich rannte, gab es ein Problem und viele würden mir helfen wollen, aber ich wollte nicht, dass sich jetzt so viele um Juushiro scharrten. So dauerte es länger, bis ich bei ihm ankam. Ich klopfte, erwartete aber keine Antwort und trat ein. Er lag immer noch genauso da, nur hatte seine Kleidung irgendwie weggesprampelt. Ich sammelte unterwegs seine Kleidung zusammen und legte sie in den Wäschekorb, der jeden Tag geleert wurde.

Dann ging ich leichtfüßig an ihm vorbei und stellte das Wasser ein. Es rieselte warm auf und herab, dann wandte ich mich Juushiro zu. Er hatte noch ein letztes, durchlöchertes Kleidungsstück um die Schultern, darunter sah ich ein Verband aufblitzen. Ich griff ihm unter den Oberkörper und seinen Hals und half ihm sich aufzusetzen. Er stöhnte und bewegte sich, wie eine Marionette, der man sagen muss, was sie machen soll. Ich nahm ihm seinen Umhang ab und legte ihn zu seinen anderen Kleidungsstücken. Unterdessen wickelte er fast mechanisch sein Verband ab, wobei mir auffiel, dass sein linkes Handgelenk auf fast das dreifache angeschwollen war. Er versuchte sich durch die Haare zu fahren, aber seine linke Hand war nicht beweglich genug, und seinen rechten Arm konnte er nicht richtig anheben, denn es spannte die Haut über seinen geprellten Rippen. Der Verband war amateurhaft, Kommandantin hatte ihn vermutlich nicht einmal gesehen.

Dann setzte ich mich hinter Juushiro und durchkämmte mit meinen Fingern vorsichtig sein langes Haar. Dabei roch ich wieder das Blut der Toten, aber es störte mich nicht mehr, ich hatte wichtigeres zu tun. Er legte den Kopf zurück und seufzte leise. Mit geschlossenen Augen saß er da und ließ es zu, dass ich mich an seinen Haaren zu schaffen machte. Sonst durfte niemand seine Haare berühren, nicht einmal Shunsui. Ich spürte förmlich, wie er sich langsam sammelte, sein Geist zurückkehrte, aber er war noch immer seit weg. Ich bekam nicht das ganze Blut weg, also suchte ich nach seinem Shampoo und gab etwas davon in meine Hände. Dann legte ich seinen Kopf in den Nacken, damit er nichts in die Augen bekam und massierte behutsam seine Kopfhaut. Das Shampoo roch gut, aber er roch noch besser.

Als ich fertig war spülte ich den Schaum weg und fuhr ihm noch einmal durch das dichte Haar. Das Wasser rieselte weiter an uns herab, mein Nachthemd klebte an mir, wie eine zweite Haut. Ich ging um ihn herum und nahm sein Gesicht zwischen meine Hände, lenkte ihn, sodass er auf mich herabsah, denn selbst im sitzen war er größer als ich. Sein Blick war dunkel, aber nur kurz warm. Danach wurde er wieder vollkommen leer. Ich fühlte, wie er versuchte auf emotionaler Ebene ein Verbindung zu mir aufzubauen, sich auf mich zu konzentrieren, damit er der Leere entkommen konnte. Stück für Stück baute er so eine Brücke zu mir auf, zu seiner Außenwelt. Ich strich ihm den Hals hinab, über seine Schulter, fuhr seine Schlüsselbeine nach, seine Arme hinab, spürte dabei, wie sich unter seiner nun leicht grünlichen Haut die Muskeln Stück für Stück entspannten. Dann nahm ich seine linke Hand in meine rechte und legte meine linke behutsam, wie eine Sommerbrise, auf sein geschwollenes Handgelenk. Ich spürte, wie sein Körper den Schaden mit Hitze reparieren wollte. Trotz meiner Vorsicht stahl sich erneut Schmerz in seine Züge. Ich wollte ihm nicht wehtun, aber trotzdem übte ich leichten Druck auf sein lilanes Handgelenk aus und für einen Augenblick wurde sein Blick ganz klar. Nur nicht lang genug, das ich ihn erkennen konnte. Seine Verletzung glühte vom grünen Wasser leicht grünlich auf und wenige Minuten später war die Haut nur noch leicht gelb mit ein paar roten Punkten und die Schwellung war fast komplett abgeklungen. Dann stellte ich das Wasser ab und nahm mir ein Handtuch aus dem Schrank. Mit einem rubbelte ich seine Haare trocken. Dann half ich ihm auf die Beine. Es war, als würde ich eine Puppe bewegen, eine einfache Maschine. Ich ließ etwas von meinem Reiatsu in ihn hineinfließen, um ihn in die Realität zurückzuholen. Es reichte nicht. Noch nicht! Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass er zu einer leeren Hülle wurde. Mit einem anderen Handtuch trocknete ich seine Arme, Rücken, seine gewölbte Brust, den flachen Bauch. Ich hob seinen Arm an, um an seine Seite zu gelangen und vorsichtig abzutupfen. Danach holte ich aus dem Schrank eine weiche Nachtrobe, die er sich überwerfen konnte. Natürlich half ich ihm dabei, denn jetzt war er auf meine Hilfe angewiesen. Fast mechanisch zog er die Robe an, aber dann schmerzte seine Seite und seine Bewegungen verlangsamten sich fast zur Zeitlupe. Ich band ihm seinen Umhang, dann spürte ich kurz seinen Blick auf mir, klar und durchdringend, dann distanzierte er sich wieder, aber jetzt war es anders, er schloss mich nicht mehr aus, er war nicht mehr so kalt oder leer. Ich sah zu ihm hoch und sah die leichte Röte in seinen Wangen, die nicht so schnell wieder verschwand. Als ich an mir hinabsah wusste ich sofort warum. Mein Nachthemd war durchnässt und durchweicht und...durchscheinend, wie es an mir klebte, wie eine zweite Haut. Sofort holte ich mir eines seiner Roben und schlang es um mich. Nur war er um einiges größer als ich und dementsprechend war mir seine Kleidung zu lang und zu weit, aber ich machte mir nichts daraus. Er drehte nach einiger Zeit den Kopf in meine Richtung, in seinen Zügen Zugehörigkeit und die Suche nach einem festen Punkt. Ich nahm seine Hand und zog ihn hinter mir her zur Tür hinaus, durch die verschlungenen Flure, fern von anderen und ihren Blicken.

In seinem Raum wollte ich die Tür schließen, aber er ließ meine Hand nicht los. Ich schloss die Tür mit meiner anderen Hand, gerade rechtzeitig, bevor ich weggezogen wurde. Plötzlich fand ich mich an eine warme Brust gedrückt mit zwei starken Armen um mich. Ich spürte Juushiros Atem an meinem Hals, als er sich zu mir hinabbeugte. Er umarmte mich? Ich legte meine Arme um ihn. Er hob mich hoch und trug mich zum Futon, wo er sich setzte, mit mir auf seinem Schoß, seine Arme noch immer fest um mich geschlungen. Als ich versuchte mich zu lösen ließ er es nicht zu, sondern hielt mich fester.

-Juu...

-Sie sind tot!

-Juu...

-Es war meine Schuld!

-Juushiro, bitte...

-Ich bin Schuld! Ich habe den Familien ihre Kinder gestohlen!

-Ich bitte dich, Juushiro, hör auf damit. Du trägst keine Schuld, du bist ein Shinigami, du kannst nicht überall gleichzeitig sein. Ich habe heute viele versorgt und du hast keine Ahnung, wie vielen von ihnen du das Leben gerettet hast. Bitte, sieh mich an.

Erst zögerte er, dann hob er den Blick und zeigte mir seine dunklen Augen, die langsam wieder an Tiefe gewannen.

-Juushiro, du hast getan, was du konntest und ich bin dankbar, dass du zurückgekehrt bist.

-Zurückgekehrt?

-Du warst hier und doch warst du weit weg. Ich bin dankbar, dass du jetzt wieder hier bist. Ich hätte dich sonst vermisst.

-Warum solltest du mich vermissen? Warum sollte mich irgendjemand vermissen? Ich bin den ganzen Tag über krank und wenn ich kämpfen sollte, kann ich jene, die mir etwas bedeuten nicht beschützen.

Ich wusste, dass ich ihn mit Worten nicht überzeugen konnte. Das Loch, in dem er war war zu tief, er war zu tief eingesunken. Wenn ich nicht bald etwas unternahm, dann würde er vollends zusammenbrechen und ich würde ihn nicht mehr erreichen können.

-Juushiro, sieh mich an. Wir sind nicht so verschieden, wie du vielleicht denkst. Nicht nur du hast heute wichtige Menschen verloren...

-Dir ist aber niemand gestorben, während du das Krankenhaus geleitet hast.

-Doch, Jushiro, und es waren nicht einmal wenige. Ich erinnere mich an jeden einzelnen Namen, an jede einzelne Art und Weise ihres Todes. An ihre Familien und Hinterlassenschaften.

-Und doch lässt du die Geschehnisse nie so nahe an dich heran. Oder lügst du ich an, damit ich mich besser fühle? Das ist nett gemeint, aber ich mag solches Verhalten nicht,

-Kommandant! Ich lüge nie, wenn es sich irgendwie vermeiden lässt. Heute sind mir drei Männer gestorben. Akira Danzo ist an einer langen Wunde an seiner Seite gestorben, man konnte ihn nicht schnell genug zu mir bringen und ich hatte nicht mehr genug Zeit. Kira Aoki wurde aufgespießt, als er einige Kinder gerettet hat und ich war nicht schnell genug zur Stelle, sonst hätte er überlebt. Und Mikeru Toshida... Er ist in meinen Armen verblutet, mit seinem Herzen in meinen Händen.

-Deine Stimme bebt vor Emotionen doch du trägst keine Schuld. Du hast getan, was du konntest, du hast so vielen Menschen das Leben gerettet und ich habe gehört, dass Mikeru Toshida gelächelt hat. Er ist lächelnd gestorben, weil du bei ihm warst.

-Warum, Jushiro? Warum machst du mir Mut, wo du doch genauso viel getan hast, wenn nicht sogar mehr? Du akzeptierst nicht, was du vollbracht hast, willst deine Verdienste nicht sehen, aber erwartest von mir, dass ich mehr sehe, als nur die negativen Seiten des heutigen Tages? Warum?

-Ich...

Er verstummte. Natürlich wollte er nicht, dass ich mich so fühlte. Trotzdem hatte er es geschafft, dass sich das Mädchen, das er trösten wollte sich Sorgen machte. Aber warum? Warum kümmerte es sie, was er dachte, wie er über sich selbst dachte? Was war er, wer war er? Nur ein alter kranker Mann, der niemanden mehr beschützen konnte und nun nicht einmal eine junge Frau trösten konnte. Womit hatte er verdient, dass sie überhaupt bei ihm war? Er würde es natürlich verstehen, wenn sie von nun an nicht mehr bei ihm sein wollte.

Auf meine Frage fand er keine Antwort, als dass ich zu jung und unerfahren war, dass ich ihn gar nicht kannte, dass ich es nicht verstehen konnte, doch er blieb stumm, denn er wollte nichts sagen, was mich verletze könnte, immerhin verhielt ich sich schon so reif, so erwachsen, so weise, dass jegliches in der Richtung nichts als beleidigend wäre. Jushiro wollte mich nicht beleidigen, die Frau, die bisher immer für ihn dagewesen war.

Dann erst bemerkte er, dass ich keine Antwort erwartete, sondern ihn nur zum nachdenken anregen wollte. Ich nahm erneut seine große fahle Hand und umschloss sie warm und beruhigend mit meiner. Er war mit meiner Hilfe aus einem tiefen emotionalen Graben gekommen und er würde mir niemals genug danken können. Doch jetzt wollte er nichts weiter, als mit mir an seiner Seite endlich zur Ruhe zu kommen. Er hatte sich so viele Gedanken gemacht und war so tief in Selbstmitleid versunken, dass er erste jetzt bemerkte, dass ich eines seiner Kimonos trug und fragte sich, was wohl passiert war. Als könne ich in seinen Gedanken lesen erklärte ich ihm, in welchem Zustand er gewesen war, als ich ihn im Bad fand. Was ich getan hatte, um ihm wieder Leben eizuhauchen, dass ich dabei nass geworden war und mir deshalb etwas von ihm geliehen hatte und fragte, ob er etwas dagegen hatte.

-Ja, ich habe etwas dagegen. Du hast deine nassen Sachen darunter noch immer an und du wirst dich erkälten.

Das war der Beweis, den ich gebraucht hatte, um zu wissen, dass er wieder bei mir war, dass er sich hoffentlich nicht wieder verlieren würde. Ich sah ihn um Verzeihung bittend an und er kramte in der Kommode neben ihm herum, bis er ein kleineres, aber trockenes Gewand fand. Es war mir noch immer zu groß, aber zumindest würde ich mich darin nicht erkälten. Dann wollte er aufstehen, um mir den Raum zu überlassen, während ich mich umzog, doch eine Mischung aus dumpfen und stechenden Schmerz in seiner Seite hinderte ihn daran. Er zog scharf die Luft ein und griff nach seinen Rippen, sank auf seine Matte zurück, aber er wollte mir wirklich eine gewisse Privasphäre gönnen, also versuchte er er erneut. Ich sah seine Schmerzen und hielt ihn an seiner Schulter zurück.

-Es ist schon in Ordnung. Es ist alles in Ordnung, dreh dich einfach in die andere Richtung. Aber bitte bleib sitzen.

Meine Worte waren eine freundliche Bitte, aber sie bergten die scharfe Kante einer unumstößlichen Aufforderung und waren auch eine Warnung, damit er keine Dummheit beging.

Also wandte er sein gerötetes Gesicht in eine andere Richtung und schloss sogar die Augen, doch so konnte er sehr gut hören, wie der Kleidungsstoff von mir hinabglitt und konnte jedes Rascheln einer bestimmten Bewegung zuordnen, als würde er mir zusehen. Dadurch wurden seine Wangen noch dunkler, bis er von einer warmen Hand an seinem Gesicht aufgefordert wurde sich mir wieder zuzuwenden. Jushiro konnte mich kaum erkennen, irgendwie wirkte ich verschwommen, als würde er mich durch einen dichten Nebel betrachten. Wurde er blind?

Wieder schien es, als könne ich seine Gedanken lesen.

-Du wirst nicht blind, mach dir keine Sorgen. Mach die Augen zu und entspann dich. Dann sag mir, was du spürst.

Er folgte meiner Bitte und unter seinen Wimpern quollen die nebligen Schleier hervor, die ihm zuvor die Sicht versperrt hatten. Ich strich ihm behutsam über die Wangen, ließ seine Tränen aber in Ruhe fließen.

-Da ist ein Knoten, der sich löst,...aber es tut so weh.

-Ich weiß, Jushiro, das weiß ich. Trauer ist immer schmerzvoll. Du hast heute deine Kameraden verloren und selbst, wenn du keine Schuld trägst, so kannst du sie doch nie wiedersehen. Sie sind fort und du betrauerst ihr Schicksal. Das ist ganz natürlich, lass deinen Gefühlen freien Lauf. Sobald sich der Knoten gelöst hat, wird es nicht mehr so wehtun und bis es soweit ist, bleibe ich an deiner Seite, das verspreche ich dir.

Jetzt wischte ich die salzigen Rinnsäle von seinen Wangen. Ich umarmte ihn mit meinem Reiatsu, hüllte ihn in eine ruhige Wärme ebesno wie bei unserer ersten Begegnung. Ich wollte seine Augen nicht verletzen, aber ich wollte auch seine letzten Tränen von seinen geschlossenen Augen entfernen und küsste sanft seine Augenlider und seine langen Wimpern. Er erzitterte unter dieser unerwarteten Berührung und setzte sich nun auch in Bewegung. Er schlang seine langen Arme um meinen Rücken und ich spürte seine Überraschung, als er fast zweimal um meine Taille kam. Als er merkte, wie schmal ich unter seinen großen Händen war, hatte er Angst mich fester an sich zu drücken, weil er mich zerbrechen könnte. Es war ein unbewusster Reflex den er später bestimmt bereuen würde, denn was könnte dieser Mann schon von mir wollen? Er stand einfach noch unter Schock und versuchte mich zu beschützen und so seinen Fehler bei denen wiedergutzumachen, die er nicht beschützen konnte.

Erneute Tränen bahnten sich ihre Wege doch sie kamen nicht weit, die verliefen sich im weichen Stoff seines kleinen Gewandes, das ich trug, als er sein Gesicht in meiner Schulter verbarg. Dann erzitterten seine Schultern erneut und er schluchzte, ließ endlich den Gefühlsknoten in seinem Inneren los. Ich strich ihm über den Rücken, über das lange feuchte Haar, über den Kopf.

Ganz langsam beruhigte er sich wieder, bis er den Blick hob und mich aus roten, geschwollenen Augen ansah. Plötzlich schien er zu merken in welcher Position wir uns befanden und wollte sich zurückziehen, doch seine Seite kam ihm wieder in die Quere. Sein Auge zuckte kurz, als er sich kurz krümmte und nach seiner Seite griff.

-Komm, Jushiro, leg dich hin. Das wird dir helfen.

Ich half ihm sich hinzulegen, obwohl es ihm gehörig widerstrebte und deckte ihn zu. Er war schon fast eingeschlafen, als ich mich entfernte und in mein Zimmer gehen wollte, aber noch in der Tür hörte ich, wie er anfing sich umherzuwälzen. Er wimmerte leise.

-Shun...sui...

Er rief nach seinem Freund, aber dieser war in seiner eigenen Einheit, ich konnte ihn nicht holen aber Jushiro hier so liegenlassen konnte ich auch nicht. Ich ging zu ihm zurück und setzte mich zu ihm. Meine Hand nahm seine in meine und er sah mich mit halb geöffneten Augen an.

-Lass mich nicht allein, nicht heute Nacht. Bitte!

Ich wusste, dass er vor den Albträumen Angst hatte, die ihn in dieser Nacht heimsuchen würden. Aber warum war ich in seiner Einheit, wenn ich mich nicht um ihn kümmerte?

Ich legte mich zu ihm auf die Decke, dann schnappte er sich mein Hanfgelenk und zog es näher an sich. Ich legte ihm meine Hand auf seine schmerzende Seite und fing an ihn zu streicheln.

Mit leicht grünlichem Licht schliefen wir beide ein.

Ende des Ersten Kapitels.


	2. Chapter 2

-Jushiro, geht es dir gut? Ich habe deine Verletzungen bei der Versammlung gesehen und wollte später nach dir sehen, aber Nanao...

-Sshhhh, Shunsui, ist ja gut. Bitte, sei nicht so laut, Shiori schläft.

-Jaja, klar...-Er nickte mit verschränkten Armen und geschlossenen Augen, dass sein Hut mitwippte, bis er begriff, was Jushiro gesagt hatte. Eine Frau? In seinen Gemächern?-...bitte wer? Shiori? Dein kleiner Helfer-Engel Shiori?

-Ja, sie war die Nacht bei mir.

-Oh nein, du hast doch nicht, du hast sie doch nicht, du hast doch nicht mit ihr,...

-Nein, Shunsui, wo denkst du hin? Sie hat mich geheilt, auf mehr als eine Weise und ist für die Nacht bei mir geblieben.

-Und?

-Und jetzt fühle ich mich, wie neugeboren.

-Ich glaube dir nicht! Zeig mir deine Seite!

Ich hörte die beiden Stimmen sich streiten und das weckte mich auf. Ich schlief mit meinem Gesicht zur Wand und so sah ich sie nicht. Ich stellte mich schlafend aber bei dieser Aussage konnte ich mir ein leises Kichern nur sehr schwer verkneifen, denn Shunsui zerrte an Jushiros Kleidung und dieser wehrte sich gegen seinen Freund, wobei er sich noch sehr vorsichtig bewegte. Er wusste nicht, dass ich die halbe Nacht damit verbracht hatte seine Rippen zu heilen, ohne ihn dabei zu wecken. Bei einer solchen Verletzung musste man normalerweise sehr viel Druck ausüben und die Heilung war schmerzvoll, also war ich jetzt recht stolz darauf ihn nicht aufgeweckt zu haben. Allem Anschein nach konnte er sich außerdem recht gut bewegen. Shunsui gewann den kleinen Kampf und ich hörte, wie er ungläubig Jushiros Rippen betastete.

-Juu...das ist unglaublich. Du bist nicht mehr verletzt. Sie hat dich wirklich geheilt. Ich wusste, dass sie begabt ist, aber, dass sie so gut ist hätte ich nicht gedacht. Vielleicht sollte ich von nun an lieber zu ihr kommen, anstatt zu Retsu zu gehen...

-Warum solltest du das tun? Sie gehört nicht dir.

Wie er das sagte erzeugte in meinem Bauch ein kleines Kribbeln. Wollte er mich denn für sich behalten? War ich seiner Einheit so wichtig, dass er mich nicht teilen wollte, noch nicht einmal mit seinem besten Freund? Das Kribbeln wurde zu einer angenehmen Wärme, die sich in meinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Dann änderte sich plötzlich die Atmosphäre und ich konnte fast vor mir sehen, wie Shunsuis Miene sich verfinsterte und er seinen ernsten Ton anschlug.

-Keine Sorge, ich werde sie dir nicht wegnehmen. Aber sag mir...du hast gestern viele Kameraden verloren und das hat bei dir ganz spezielle Auswirkungen. Das letzte mal wärst du ihnen beinahe in den Tod gefolgt. Und ich habe erste Anzeichen schon bei dir gesehen, als wir in der Versammlung der Kommandanten waren und du wolltest dich nicht behandeln lassen. Ich hatte Angst dich zu verlieren, verstehst du das?

-Ja,...

-Dann sag mir eines! Wie kommt es, dass du jetzt alleine aus diesem Loch gekommen bist? Was hast du anders gemacht, als zuvor?

Jushiro antwortete nicht, aber ich hörte, wie er sich umdrehte und spürte dann zwei Augenpaare auf mir, als Shunsui dem Blick seines Freundes folgte.

-Was hat sie gemacht, Juu?

-Sie war für mich da...sie hat zu mir gesprochen auf mehr, als nur einem Weg, sie hat mich geheilt, auf mehr, als nur eine Weise und sie hat mich nicht verlassen, sondern ist die ganze Nacht bei mir geblieben, um auf mich aufzupassen. Meine Albträume sind zurückgekehrt, aber sie konnten mir nicht anhaben, weil ihre Anwesenheit sie verjagt hat. Sie war heute Nacht wirklich der Engel für den du sie immer hältst.

Seine Worte streichelten meine Seele, ich spürte die Wärme in ihnen und das gefiel mir sehr gut. Ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich mich ein Stückchen näher an die beiden Männer legte, um besser lauschen zu können. Solange ich im Halbschlaf damit beschäftigt war, waren sie ganz still. Dann hörte ich Shunsui flüstern.

-Sag mal, alter Freund. Werde ich langsam blind oder ist das da ihr Nachthemd? Das dünne Stöffchen dort drüben?

-Ja, aber es ist nicht so, wie du denkst?

-So? Was denke ich denn?

-Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber etwas schmutziges und Versautes, auf jeden Fall. Aber sie hat mir gestern geholfen und dabei ist sie nass geworden. Ich habe ihr eines meiner Gewänder zur Verfügung gestellt...

-Warte mal, sie ist nass geworden? Ich kenne diesen Stoff, Nanao hat auch ein ähnliches Nachthemd. Wenn das nass wird, dann ist es durchsichtiger, als eine blankpolierte Fensterscheibe. Willst du mir jetzt erzählen, dass du sie dir nicht einmal angesehen hast? Sieh sie dir doch jetzt an, wie die Decke fällt. Ihre Taille, die ganze Linie ihres schmalen Körpers...

-Ihr Körper ist nicht schmal!

-Hast du sie jetzt dick genannt?

-Nein, aber sie schmal zu nennen ist eine abwertende Beleidigung, sie ist wunderschön, schlank, jung und noch schöner, als du es dir jemals vorstellen könntest.

-...Sag, Juu, hat sie sich an dir herangemacht?

-Was? Nein, das hat sie nicht, sie hat mich nicht auf die Weise angesehen. Aber ich denke, ich habe es getan.

-Was getan?

-Sie so angesehen, wie ich es nicht sollte. Sie war,nein, ist so schön, dass ich befürchte, dass ich mich nicht beherrschen kann, wenn ich in ihrer Nähe bin. Ich habe Angst, dass ich mich irgendwann nicht mehr unter Kontrolle habe und ihr dann wehtue. Sie ist ein wunderbarer Mensch und ich habe sie sehr gerne um mich, aber ich will nicht, dass sie sich etwas antut oder sich zu etwas zwingen muss.

-Was genau soll das heißen? Willst du denn nicht, dass sie deine Gefühle erwidert?

-Meine Gefühle? Das könnte sie gar nicht. Sie ist so jung und ich...ich liege im Sterben. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen niemanden an mich heranzulassen und das möchte ich auch weiterhin beibehalten, also darf ich auch nicht zulassen, dass ich etwas für sie empfinde.

-Wie stark sind deine Gefühle, Juushiro?

-Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ich versuche mir darüber keine Gedanken zu machen. Wusstest du, dass sie selbstlos ist? Ich meine wirklich selbstlos. Sie hat jemandem, der im Sterben lag und sie für seine verstorbene Frau gehalten hatte vorgespielt, dass sie es wirklich war. Sie hat ihn geküsst, damit er lächelnd sterben konnte. Sie schickt ihr gesamtes gespartes Geld an die Kinder, die sie in Seireitei zurückgelassen hat, obwohl sie manchmal das Geld besser gebrauchen könnte. Sie kümmert sich zuerst um alle anderen, bevor sie an sich denkt und das macht sie manchmal kaputt. Ich sehe es ihr an, auch wenn sie es zu verstecken versucht. Und sie ist sehr sensibel. Sie spürt fast jede Regung im Reiatsu der Menschen, die sie besser kennt. Zum Beispiel hat sie mir letztens gesagt, dass du einen schweren Tag gehabt hast, dass du dich noch nicht einmal im Sake verlieren konntest, um deinen Gedanken zu entkommen. Ich habe es nicht bemerkt, obwohl ich dein Freund bin. Wir kennen uns schon so lange und doch wäre es mir entgangen, wenn sie es mir nicht gesagt hätte und ich hätte dich nicht trösten können.

-Das war sie? Sie hat mich durchschaut? Und du hast gewusst, dass es mir schlecht ging? Ich dachte, dass ich meine Gefühle gut verborgen hätte.

-Das hast du, aber sie hat es bemerkt. Das war etwas, das sie bewusst gesteuert hat, aber es gab auch Situationen, als sie sich ihrer Taten nicht bewusst war, wie zu der Zeit, als sie mich das erste mal geheilt hat. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tat oder warum sie mich heilte. Aber es war, weil sie mir Gutes tun wollte. Wenn ich meine Gefühle jetzt zulasse, dann wird sie sie bemerken und versuchen mir entgegenzukommen, aber das will ich nicht. Ich will nicht, dass sie sich meinetwegen fertigmacht. Oder wenn sie es schaffen sollte sich in mich zu verlieben, auf ganz natürliche Weise, dann werde ich sterben und ihr damit das Herz brechen. Ich kann keines der Beiden befürworten. Beides würde nur ihr schaden. Also kann ich mich nicht darauf einlassen, verstehst du das?

Es trat eine Stille ein, die ich nutzte, um das gehörte zu verarbeiten, aber...Er hatte Recht! In jedem Punkt. Er erkannte mein Wesen und wusste, wie ich reagieren würde. Aber, ob ich ihn liebte, das wusste ich nicht. Was sollte ich jetzt tun?

-Jushiro, ich denke ich verstehe jetzt, was du durchmachst. Aber du wirst nicht so schnell sterben und sie ist weitaus reifer, als du denkst. Sie mag selbstlos sein, aber sie ist auch liebevoll und fürsorglich. Wenn du dich damit begnügen kannst, dann solltest du dir keine Gedanken machen. Sie wird immer für dich da sein, so wie du immer für sie da sein wirst. Vertreibe sie nicht von deiner Seite, indem du versuchst dich von ihr fernzuhalten, weil du sie schützen willst. Das würde nur dazu führen, dass sie sich enger an dich kettet und dich verfolgt, um herauszufinden, was mit dir nicht stimmt. Wie lange weißt du schon, dass du etwa für sie empfindest?

-Ich vermute es schon seit einiger Zeit, aber ich dachte, dass ich einfach meine Seelengefährtin gefunden habe, die nicht unbedingt meine Partnerin sein muss, aber seit gestern...Plötzlich kann ich mir nicht mehr vorstellen ohne sie zu sein, eine Nacht zu weit von ihr entfernt zu verbringen. Es fühlt sich unmöglich an, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es wirklich so starke Gefühle sind, weil sie ist, wer sie ist, oder, ob ich mich ihr nur wegen gestern verpflichtet fühle.

-Dann musst du es herausfinden.

-Und wie, Shunsui? Ich kann nicht einfach zu ihr hingehen und ihr sagen, dass ich sie vielleicht liebe. Das ist etwas, das ich für mich selbst herausfinden muss.

-Versuch einfach das bisher geschehene zu vergessen. Sperr es einfach in dir weg und sieh zu, was du empfindest. Du fängst theoretisch noch einmal von ganz von vorne an und lässt dich von deinen Gefühlen leiten. Wenn du dich noch immer zu ihr hingezogen fühlst, dann bist du wirklich in sie verliebt und wenn nicht, dann kannst du beruhigt sein und so weitermachen, wie bisher. Aber du darfst nicht über deine jetzigen Gefühle nachdenken. Sonst verdirbst du dir vielleicht deine zukünftigen Chancen.

-Shunsui, ich danke dir, aber ich kann nicht einfach vergessen, was sie für mich getan hat. Ich...

Die Tür wurde aufgeschoben und eine junge Bedienstete kam herein.

-Kommandant Ukitake, Kommandant Kyouraku, draußen wartet die Vize-Kommandantin der 8. Einheit, Nanao Ise. Sie fragt nach ihrem Kommandanten, soll ich sie hereinbitten?

Shunsui konnte ein kleines Schauern nicht unterdrücken.

-Ist sie wütend?

-Ja, Kommandant, deswegen habe ich es nicht gewagt sie gleich hereinzubegleiten.

Shunsui erhob sich und schritt zur Tür.

-Ich werde lieber mit ihr gehen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich etwas wichtiges vergessen habe und, dass sie es an mir eintreiben will. Wir setzen dieses Gespräch ein anderes Mal fort, in Ordnung, Jushiro?

Die Antwort war nur ein nicken. Shunsui ging und die kleine Bedienstete verbeugte sich.

-Kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun, Kommandant?

-Suki, wenn du mir noch einen Tee machen könntest?

-Natürlich, Kommandant.

Sie ging und ließ uns beide allein. Ich konnte spüren, wie aufgewühlt und unsicher er war und dachte darüber nach, ob ich jetzt die Scharade beenden und aufstehen sollte, als er leise anfing zu sprechen. Zu niemand bestimmtem und doch zu mir.

-Was soll ich nur tun? Meine eigenen Gefühle einem jungen Mädchen aufdrängen? Das kann ich nicht, das darf ich nicht. Shiori, warum bist du nur so besonders? Was ist es, das mich an dir so fasziniert? Es ist etwas, das ich nicht benennen kann, das keinen Namen hat, aber trotzdem bist du anders, als jeder, den ich bisher getroffen habe. Du bist überraschend und von einer solchen Ruhe...Aber ich will nicht mit dir spielen, du hast Besseres verdient.

Einen Augenblick lang war es noch ganz still, dann veränderte sich etwas im Raum drastisch und ich konnte nicht mehr still daliegen. Ich bekam ein ganz ungutes Gefühl und drehte mich sofort in seine Richtung, meine Augen wach und klar, und nahm jede Kleinigkeit auf, die sich mir bot. Jushiro saß am geöffneten Fenster und sah hinaus, drehte sich aber sofort um, als er mich hörte. Äußerlich schien es ihm gut zu gehen, bis ich die schlechte Energie spürte, die von ihm ausging. Es würde gleich etwas mit ihm passieren. Und plötzlich ragte eine schwarze Kralle aus seiner Schulter, hatte ihn von hinten durchbohrt. In meinem Magen brodelte es, niemand durfte Juushiro angreifen. Ich stand sofort auf und lief zu ihm, um ihn noch zu fangen, als er, von der Kralle nicht mehr gehalten, nach hinten weg sackte. Ein stöhnen entfuhr ihm, als er sich in meine Arme fallen ließ. Mein Zorn weckte mein Zanpakuto auf und es flog zum Fenster hinaus, gesteuert durch meine Gedanken und durchbohrte den Hollow. Das dunkle Blut des Wesens gefiel mir, wie es ausgefallene Muster auf mein Zepter malte und so zu mir zurückkehrte. Ich ließ ihn sich an die Wand lehnen und wendete meine komplette Aufmerksamkeit an den keuchenden Mann.

-Jushiro? Kannst du mich hören?

-Du...du hast es wieder gewusst. Du wusstest, dass etwas passieren würde.

-Bitte, sprich nicht. Es überanstrengt dich und du verlierst zu viel Blut.

Seine Augenlider wurde schwerer.

-Juushiro, bleib bei mir, mach nicht die Augen zu, hörst du? Du darfst nicht einschlafen.

Sein Blut floss in seine Kleidung, tropfte auf den Boden und breitete sich in einer glänzenden Lake unter uns aus. Meine Hände waren von seinem Blut auch klebrig. Ich übte Druck auf seine Wunde aus, aber ich konnte ihn nicht schnell genug heilen. Sein Blut sickerte unaufhaltsam weiter, sein Körper wurde immer schwerer.

-Verdammt! Jushiro, komm schon, sieh mich an!

Er schaffte es nur mit Mühe.

-Vertraust du mir? Jushiro, vertraust du mir?

Seine Antwort war sehr leise.

-Mit meinem Leben.

Ich beugte mich zu ihm hinunter, nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände und verschloss seine Lippen mit einem schnellen Kuss. Das war die schnellste Möglichkeit, um ihm zu helfen und die einzige Möglichkeit, um ihn jetzt noch zu retten. Mein Reiatsu, das sich in meinen Lungen befand war das stärkste Heilmittel, das Kommandantin Unohana kannte. Ich verabreichte es ihm über seine Atemwege, doch seine Atmung war bereits so flach, dass ich wenig Hoffnung hatte und das ließ einen großen Knoten in meinem Bauch entstehen. Ich gab ihm noch eine Kuss, und noch einen. Dann küsste er plötzlich zurück. Nach seinem Gespräch zu urteilen wollte er es aber nicht. Vielleicht wollte er nur mehr von meinem Reiatsu?

Ich verschloss seine Lippen ein letztes mal etwas länger, dann zog ich mich von ihm zurück. Sein Schulter war geheilt und dafür dankte ich dem glücklichen Umstand, dass ich dieses Reiatsu hatte.

Jushiro wollte aufstehen.

-Lass das, du wirst nicht aufstehen, bis ich mich vergewissert habe, dass deine Schulter wieder in Ordnung ist.

Er nickte nur ein klein wenig. In seine Augen stand Unsicherheit, selbstgerichtete Enttäuschung.

Nein, ich wollte nicht, dass er sich änderte. Er sollte mir als ein Freund erhalten bleiben. Das war es, was ich wollte. Ich hatte ihn zu gern, um es mit ihm zu versuchen und bei einer möglichen Niederlage alles zu verlieren. Aber ich mochte ihn nicht genug, um da Risiko einzugehen. Ich liebte ihn, aber ich wusste noch nicht auf welche Weise und ich würde Zeit brauchen, um es herauszufinden. Solange wollte ich für ihn da sein.

Er wusste nicht, dass ich seine Unterhaltung mit angehört hatte und das war mein Vorteil. Ich konnte ihm gegenüber die Unwissende spielen. Und bei meinem nächsten Besuch musste ich mit Unohana sprechen. Bis dahin aber...hielt ich den nun schlafenden Jushiro in meinen Armen.


End file.
